


Burglary

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The Sugden-Dingles household experience a burglary.





	Burglary

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I came up with in like...half an hour so...

Robert was the first to wake, hearing a slight noise from downstairs and he frowned before nudging his husbands arm with a whisper.  
  
"Aaron...Aaron, wake up..."  
  
Aaron groaned and lifted the side of his face slightly to speak to Robert.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heard a noise. Downstairs..."  
  
"It'll be Liv getting a drink or summat. Or you probably heard something on the Seb monitor..."  
  
Robert paused and picked up the Seb monitor, holding it close to his ear. No. Seb was doing perfectly fine, sleeping away without a care in the world. A Seb monitor? Well, the four year old was probably too big for a baby monitor, but only last month had they walked into Sebs room to find his face a sickly shade of blue. Turns out he had been choking in his sleep and Robert had managed to use first aid to save his little boy. Robert heard the noise again, the noise being slightly louder than the last one and Aaron must have heard it too because he sat up with a frown.   
  
"See?"  
  
Aaron nodded and stepped out of bed, shoving his shorts on and a t-shirt. Robert slipped on a pair of trousers and grabbed his own t-shirt as quick as he could. He walked out of their room and Robert followed close behind, stepping down the spiral stairs until Aaron froze and Robert bumped into his back.  
  
Because standing at the fireplace...was a guy dressed in all black, holding a bag as he emptied the ornaments into it. Aaron stepped downstairs as quietly as he could, the man having not heard anything and then Robert spotted a particular four year old tip-toeing by the sink, trying to grab a shiny plastic green cup.  
  
And the man was still emptying ornaments into the bag, did he not notice Seb?!  
  
Robert didn't care. His son was in possible danger!  
  
So he pushed past Aaron and sprinted towards Seb, scooping the oblivious four year old into his arms. The man noticed the pair of them and turned to rush out the door with the bag of ornaments when Aaron rushed towards him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oi! Give the stuff back and we won't call the police!"  
  
The man growled at Aaron through his balaclava and took out a knife, shoving it towards Aaron who managed to step away quickly.   
  
"Aaron! Look, mate, just leave, yeah?! No need to cause us any harm alright?!"  
  
Seb, who never liked his dad shouting, started crying into his shoulder and Aaron stepped further away from the man with the knife. Liv, who had heard the commotion, had stepped downstairs only to rush back upstairs at Aaron's request.   
  
The man stepped towards the stairs to follow when Aaron got there first and he scoffed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Look, just get out ok?!"  
  
The man spoke in a deep gruff voice.  
  
"She's gonna call the police! Out my way or I swear to-!"  
  
Robert set Seb down on a counter, told him not to move and kissed his head before grabbing an empty beer bottle from the night before. Robert managed to sneak up behind the guy as he stepped closer to Aaron who was walking backwards up the stairs until Robert swung his arm and smashed the bottle over the back of his head.   
  
The man fell to the ground, not unconscious but he dropped the knife and that was all Aaron cared about so he kicked it away as far as he could. Seb was still sobbing on the counter and Liv stepped downstairs with wide eyes.  
  
"I called the po-oh my god!"  
  
Aaron watched the man squirm on the ground, clutching his head and Robert pinned him down on the ground with his foot, telling him to stay there and not move. Aaron looked at Liv with pleading eyes.  
  
"Get Seb, yeah? He's scared..."  
  
Liv was about to nod when Robert shook his head and removed his foot from the man and walked over to grab his son. He handed Seb over to Liv after kissing Sebs head and she went upstairs and into Sebs room.  
  
Aaron exchanged a look with Robert before sitting down on one of the steps and Robert huffed.  
  
"Jesus Christ..."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"I know..."  
  
The police arrived five minutes later, handcuffs for the ready and they cuffed the guy. The scene was clear as day and after a couple of statements, spotting the weapon and the promise of a new lock on the door, the police left.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
Aaron turned to his husband and wrapped his arms around him tight. They could still hear Seb crying from upstairs and they both went upstairs to calm the child. Aaron took Seb in his arms who seemed to stop crying right away and Robert hugged Liv.  
  
"Is he away?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Police took him away. Never expected all this drama at...half three in the morning..."  
  
Robert chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Yeah. Seb, your sleeping pattern is gonna suck..."  
  
Aaron chuckled and looked at his sister worriedly.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Liv nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, should be. Umm...pretty badass of Robert to actually step in so you know, like watching an action movie"   
  
Aaron sent her a small smile and he set Seb down in his bed, bringing up the covers to his neck. Seb squirmed out of it and stood up to hug Aaron, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"No...don't wanna..."  
  
Aaron huffed and Robert sighed.   
  
"Looks like he's sleeping with us tonight..."  
  
Seb smiled at that before continuing with his wife teary eyes and hugged Aaron close. Liv went to bed as Robert decided to go for a quick wash and Aaron had Seb in his arms in bed. He watched Robert leave the bathroom in only a pair of shorts before tossing him a t-shirt and he smiled.  
  
"Looks like our morning routine might be ruined if this little ones staying here for a while..."  
  
Robert got into bed with a slight smile and stroked Sebs face, already fast asleep with puffy eyes.  
  
"He's ok you know..."  
  
Robert sighed.  
  
"I know he is. But...I just saw him standing there and...I didn't think, I just ran. Not even thinking of the consequences. What if he had a gun Aaron? Seb could've been hurt..."  
  
"But he's not. He's fine. And so are you. We all are. The only damage done is that Sebs probably gonna have a couple of nightmares about this, but they'll fade. And yeah, you ran to him without thinking, but that's called being a dad who wanted to protect his son. It's normal to think like that"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Aaron propped himself up on one elbow and bent over the sleeping child in the middle to lean over and kiss Roberts lips softly.  
  
"I'm sure...you should think of yourself as a hero though..."  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"You trying to boost my already massive ego?"  
  
"Oh god. That's it from now on isn't it? Hero is added to your list..."  
  
"Hey. That's no way to talk to your hero"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes with a fond smile and leaned down on his side to sleep, an arm curled around Seb, hand pressed against Roberts arms.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??


End file.
